Коллинз, Рэндалл
Рэндалл Коллинз (род. 1941 г.) ( ) — американский социолог, доктор философии, профессор. Наряду с Тедой Скочпол и Джеком Голдстоуном является крупнейшим историческим макросоциологом и специалистом в области теории революций и государственных распадов. Краткая биография Вырос в семье американского дипломата и в детстве поэтому много ездил: был в послевоенном Берлине, провел несколько лет в Москве, в странах Южной Америки. Заканчивал школу в Новой Англии. Работает и живёт в США. Стажировался, проводил исследования, читал лекции в Италии, Франции, Великобритании, Германии, Австрии, Швеции, Норвегии, России, Китае. Профессиональное образование Учился психологии в Гарварде, в том числе, у Т.Парсонса, У.Куайна, П.Тиллиха (бакалавр, 1963) и Стэнфорде (магистр, 1964). Изучал социологию в университете Беркли (магистр 1965, доктор философии 1969), где преподавали микросоциологи Г.Блумер, И.Гоффман, макросоциолог Р. БендиксБЕНДИКС Рейнхард Национальная социологическая энциклопедия. Из классиков социальных наук на Коллинза сильное влияние оказали М. Вебер и К. Маркс. Академическая карьера После получения докторской степени Коллинз начинает преподавать в Калифорнийском университете Лос-Анджелеса (UCLA), где знакомится с лидером школы этнометодологии Г.Гарфинкелем. В начале 1970-х гг. вместе с П.Бурдье и Э.Гоулднером основывает новый журнал «Theory and Society». В 1985-97 гг. работал в Калифорнийском университете Риверсайд (Лос-Анджелес). С 1997 г. по настоящее время — в Пенсильванском университете (Филадельфия). Получил несколько престижных наград за отдельные книги и общий вклад в социологическую науку. В 2010—2011 был избранным Президентом Американской социологической ассоциации. Сферы научных интересов Социологическая теория, Историческая макросоциология, Геополитика, Политические и экономические изменения, Микросоциология, Интеллектуальные сети, Социальный конфликт, Социология образования, Логика и семантика научного дискурса, Анализ классических социологических традиций Основные модели, концепции, теории Теории государства и легитимности. Теория геополитической динамики. Теория солидарности и ритуала. Социологическая теория эмоций. Теория власти и собственности. Теория рынков. Геополитическая теория этничности. Теория революций и государственного распада. Теория интерактивных ритуалов. Теория интеллектуальных сетей. Теория насилия. Приложения теорий Конкуренция и социальный контроль в науке, анализ инфляции дипломов, циклы культурного производства, история и социология профессий, социология религии и секуляризации, социология мистицизма, социология любви и брака, гендерные конфликты, специфика сексуального рынка в обществах охотников и собирателей, геополитические основы динамики доаграрных обществ, происхождение капиталистических отношений в средневековых монастырях Европы, Китая и Японии, сравнительный анализ устойчивости современных сверхдержав, технологический сдвиг в современных обществах и др. Книги * 1968. State and Society, co-editor with Reinhard Bendix et. al. (Boston: Little, Brown; re-issued, University of California Press, 1974. * 1972. The Discovery of Society, with Michael Makowsky. New York; Random House; 7th edition 2004; Dutch edition, 1979; Italian Edition, 1980; Japanese edition, 1987; Spanish edition 2002. * 1975. Conflict Sociology: Toward an Explanatory Science. New York: Academic Press; Italian edition, 1981; Japanese edition 1991. Partial translations in Romanian, Korean, and Chinese. * 2009: Conflict Sociology: A Sociological Classic Updated. Abridged and updated by Stephen K. Sanderson. Boulder CO: Paradigm Publishers. * 1979. The Credential Society: An Historical Sociology of Education and Stratification. New York: Academic Press; Japanese edition 1984; Spanish edition 1989; Italian edition 1994; Chinese edition 1999; Portuguese edition 2001; partial translation in SerboCroatian. * 1981. Sociology since Mid-century: Essays in Theory Cumulation. New York, Academic Press; Italian edition 1993. * 1982. Sociological Insight: An Introduction to Non-obvious Sociology. New York: Oxford University Press; Japanese edition 1991. Second edition 1992.Русский перевод 2004. Spanish edition (Buenos Aires) 2009. * 1985. Three Sociological Traditions. New York: Oxford University Press. Italian edition 1987, 1999; Japanese edition 1990, 1997. * Four Sociological Traditions. 1994. Mexican edition 2000; Japanese edition 1997; Italian edition 1999; Portuguese edition 1999. Русский перевод 2009 * 1985. Three Sociological Traditions: Selected Readings (edited volume) New York: Oxford University Press. Second edition * 1985. Sociology of Marriage and Family: Gender, Love and Property. Chicago: NelsonHall. Second edition 1988. Third edition with Scott Coltrane 1991. Fourth edition 1994. Fifth edition 2000. * 1985. Max Weber: A Skeleton Key. Beverly Hills: Sage. Japanese edition 1988; Danish edition 2000; Greek edition 2004. * 1986. Weberian Sociological Theory. Cambridge and New York: Cambridge University Press. * 1988. Theoretical Sociology. San Diego: Harcourt, Brace, Jovanovich. Italian edition 1992; India edition 1996. * 1998. The Sociology of Philosophies: A Global Theory of Intellectual Change. Cambridge: Harvard University Press. Русский перевод 2002. Chinese edition 2004. Spanish edition 2005. Italian and Iranian editions forthcoming. * 1999. Macro-History: Essays in Sociology of the Long Run. Stanford: Stanford University Press. * 2002. co-editor with Mauro Guillen, Paula England, Marshall Meyer. The New Economic Sociology: Developments in an Emerging Field. New York: Russell Sage Foundation. Chinese translation 2008. * 2004. Interaction Ritual Chains. Princeton University Press. Spanish translation 2009. * 2008. Violence: A Micro-Sociological Theory. Princeton University Press Русские переводы книг * Социологическая интуиция. Введение в неочевидную социологию. В кн.: Петер А. Бергер и Бриджит Бергер. Коллинз Р. Личностно-ориентированная социология. Перевод с английского В. Ф. Анурина, М.: Академический проект, 2004. * Четыре социологических традиции. Перевод Вадима Россмана. М.: Издательский дом «Территория будущего», 2009. (Серия «Университетская библиотека Александра Погорельского»). — 320 с. * Социология философий: глобальная теория интеллектуального изменения. Перевод с английского Н. С. Розова и Ю. Б. Вертгейм. Новосибирск: Сибирский Хронограф, 2002, 1280 с. Русские переводы статей * Золотой век макроисторической социологии // Время мира, вып 1, 1998, с 72-89. * Социология: наука или антинаука? * Четыре корня модернизма. Все ещё загнивающий капитализм // Русский журнал * Пираты и политики в математике // Отечественные записки, 2002,7. * Анализ интеллектуальных сетей и русская мысль в европейском контексте // Отечественные записки, 2002,3. * «Балканизация» или «Американизация»: геополитическая теория этнических изменений * Технологическое замещение и кризис капитализма: выходы и тупики // Политическая концептология, 2010, 1. С.35-50 (в html). Примечания Ссылки * Interview with Randall Collins by Alair Maclean and James Yocom, September 20, 2000 * Розов Н. С. «Социология философий» Рэндалла Коллинза — новый этап самосознания интеллектуалов в мировой истории * Рэндалл Коллинз: геополитические предпосылки распада Советского Союза: подборка статей о концепции * Розов Н. С. Законы геополитики и легитимность: реконструкция исследовательской программы Р.Коллинза * CV * Массовое образование как жертва технологического развития Категория:Социальная эволюция Категория:Социологи США Категория:Выпускники Калифорнийского университета в Беркли Категория:Выпускники Гарварда Категория:Выпускники Стэнфорда Категория:Лауреаты премии Людвика Флека